


there's no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin

by biggayrhys



Series: FGO Rarepairs [3]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Mommy Kink, dont read this, like arthuriana lancelot, not shadow lancelot, not sonic and the black knight lancelot, nsfl, sonic x human lancelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biggayrhys/pseuds/biggayrhys
Summary: lancelot the knight gets fucked by sonic the hedgehog and lizard tristan is there
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Lancelot
Series: FGO Rarepairs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1299968
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	there's no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secace/gifts).



> must read lancelot's dialogue with a french accent. integral to plot.

It was a beautiful day in Camelot, the eve of Valentine’s Day. The sun had gone down, but the air was pleasantly warm for February, and all was quiet. Everything seemed perfectly at peace, except for one bromosexual knight’s laments coming from his chambers in the castle. Honestly, Bedivere was ready to strangle the man for groaning and sighing so loud in the middle of the night. He was trying to sleep, for heaven’s sake.

Lancelot sighed. He was so lonely, and it was Valentine’s Day. He didn’t want to be single on the holiday of love anymore. It had been years since he’d truly been in love. He just wanted companionship. 

Sneaking from his room, he slipped from the window in the hallway and out into the garden. Lancelot climbed a nearby tree, safely settling into the branches to watch the moon. He was suddenly consumed with a sense of cold solitude. Burying his head in his hands, he bit his lip as a sob tried to burst from his chest. A warm, huge hand plopped down on his shoulder. 

Lancelot flinched before looking up. It was Sonic! The blue hedgehog, nearly twice his size and wearing a leather thong, a rosary, and a cloak, scooped him out of the small tree. “Come on, Lance. What’s wrong?”

The knight shrugged miserably, not saying anything. The hedgehog grasped Lancelot’s chin, forcing him to make eye contact with him. 

“I know that you’re not okay. You can trust me, Lancelot. Let it all out.”

Lancelot buried his head into Sonic’s warm, soft chest and sobbed. He felt like he was out of control. The hedgehog’s gloved hand rested on his back, rubbing gently as Lancelot broke down. He wrapped his arms around the broad, fuzzy blue back. Come to think of it, Sonic had always been there for Lancelot. 

Sonic had been there when Galahad had gone through his rebellious teenager phase. Sonic had been there when Gawain suddenly didn’t want to give him platonic homie kisses. Sonic had been there when no one wanted to have bro-sex, also completely platonic, with him anymore. 

Lancelot couldn’t believe how much he’d taken Sonic for granted up until now. He exhaled raggedly, then looked the hedgehog in his beautiful green eyes. “Sonic,” Lancelot began, “I… I’m so lonely. Ever since Gawain got consensually kidnapped by that handsome green man, I haven’t had anyone around. Galahad is off with that weird goth Orkney boy, not the asshole one, and… I’m so alone, my king.” He burst into tears again, before being hushed by the hedgehog. 

“Lancelot… you’ve never been alone. I’m here for you. I love you.” Sonic replied. “I love you more than a bro loves his homie. Not like all the knights love each other when they have platonic kisses, sex, and bedtime stories. I love you like… I love chili dogs. I love you  _ more _ than I love chili dogs, Lancelot.”

“Wh-what?” 

Sonic nodded. “You heard me right. I’m in love with you, Lancelot. Don’t call me king; tonight, I am just a hedge-man, in love with a stupid gay idiot.”

Lancelot closed his eyes. He didn’t know what to say. A tear slipped down his smooth cheek. A warm,  _ wet _ sensation travelled along his cheek in the same path. His eyes opened in shock. Sonic had licked the tear off his face! Lancelot flushed. It was sort of romantic, if he thought about it…

Inside Lancelot, something strange was happening. All his good memories of the lovely, strong, masculine king were filling his heart so full he thought he might burst. His tears dried up, and his lips parted delicately for a moment. Finally, he spoke. “Sonic… you are so beautiful. So majestic and kind… I am merely an unworthy peasant compared to you, my lord. Please, speak not of me in such a favorable light if you do not mean it, else I may… fall victim to the fancy of love.” He turned to the side a bit, desperate to avoid seeing rejection in Sonic’s lovely eyes.

Sonic shook his head. “No, Lancelot. I mean it. I love you. Unconditionally. Eternally.” He paused briefly. “Sexually, if you want that.”

Lancelot shuddered. The idea of touching the regal, potent king in a sexual way, well, good God-- he was already aroused. “Sonic… I would… enjoy that very much. Actually, I need you right now. In the gardens. Here. Right now.” 

Sonic set Lancelot down onto a stone bench after laying down his velvet cloak to cushion the seat. “Lancelot,” he said, “I want you to caress my chili dong.” 

Lancelot gasped like a dainty Victorian maiden and swooned onto the velvet. Gaheris, who was walking through the castle and saw this from a window, turned, walked the opposite direction, and cried. He would later tell Bedivere about this in therapy. Meanwhile, Lancelot had woken back up from his Sonic-chili-dong induced fainting spell, and was getting naked. Sonic admired Lancelot’s slim, hairless body, before looking away. “A-are you sure you’re into me? I mean, we’re of different species…”

Lancelot blinked slowly. “I… I know… but you’re so beautiful and enticing… you are like the finest summer’s puddle… filled with moss and frogs.” 

Sonic looked into Lancelot’s eyes and sighed. He couldn’t restrain his intense, uncontrollable, animalistic lust for Lancelot’s twink ass. Sonic stripped off his leather thong, which curved around his tail, and threw it into a tree. Later, it would be discovered by a very bewildered, mildly traumatized Aggravaine. For the moment, Sonic kissed Lancelot, his smooth tongue plundering his mouth. As their tongues battled for dominance inside Lancelot’s mouth, Sonic’s beautiful emerald orbs slid shut. Lancelot threw his arms around Sonic’s shoulders, willingly submitting to the hedgeman and stroking his fur. 

Sonic pulled away, searching through his flesh pocket for the small tube of olive oil kept inside. He poured the viscous fluid over his gloves, rubbing them together to warm it up, before lifting Lancelot’s knees. Lancelot had begun to cry again, both from his eyes and his dick. 

“Sonic…” he said. He felt like St. Sebastian was watching over them. As Sonic leaned back down, his rosary brushed Lancelot’s chest. It was fiercely cold against Lancelot’s delicate, bodacious, perky chest, and the himbo gasped and shuddered. 

“Sonic! Ah, mon dieu, what are we doing? Would the Lord approve? We are not leaving room for Jesu!” He leapt away as though he had been burned by the fires of both Hell and Sonic’s passionate desire. As he was still nude, his nipples hardened in the chill breeze of night without Sonic’s body heat. 

Sonic knelt down. “I’m sorry… I just cannot contain myself around you. If I am consigned to the fires of hell, so be it; your beauty simply arouses me beyond belief.” And it was true; the hedgehog’s sizable length was near tumescence, his testicles beneath throbbing. 

Lancelot saw the masculine sword of the hedgehog and was so overcome he dropped to his knees. “Please… let me… um… pleasure you.” Sonic nodded, and Lancelot started slobbering all over the hedgehog knob. Sonic’s hands were in Lancelot’s hair and Lancelot’s own rested on his knees.

Strings of saliva ran down Sonic’s hefty wood, dripping to the ground like a slur escaping Aggravaine’s mouth. Sonic released deep, slutty grunts as he choked Lancelot with his meat. Lancelot reached around to Sonic’s back, stroking his sharp quills. Their masculine form and dangerous aura aroused Lancelot beyond belief, his dick now veritably sobbing. As Sonic humped Lancelot’s stupid slut face, Lancelot’s hands were sliced open by the quills, as akin to the stigmata of Christ. Lancelot pulled off Sonic's fat sausage. The salami bobbed in the air, bereft of Lancelot’s attentions, but the thicc knight was far more distracted by the guilt nibbling at him. The mutilation of his hands was both incredibly arousing and terror-inducing. “Olympic gold medalist, my Lord Sir Lord King Dr. Sonic-senpai-kun-sama, PhD…” he trailed off. 

Sonic, for his part, was overwhelmingly frustrated. The hedgehog’s hog being left bereft of Lancelot’s oral TLC was enraging to the fat-wanged king. He gestured at his anaconda, and all thoughts of God left the bodacious knight’s half a brain cell. Sonic pushed Lancelot gently, softly, oh-so-tenderly, (just like a chiken nunget) back down on the velvet cloak. “Lancelot, let me dominate you with my furry disco stick.”

Lancelot gasped weakly. His moist dick, which had begun to soften when thinking of God, hardened again at Sonic’s vigor and fertility. The virile, sexy hedgeman’s dick slapped his thigh as Sonic kissed him again. His penile puissance both kindled lust in Lancelot’s gut and filled him with terror at the sheer size and girth. Sonic used the glistening oil still on his gigantic, huge, meaty, girthy, gloved hands to prepare Lancelot’s tender rosebud. 

Sonic first inserted one finger into Lancelot, allowing the thot to adjust, before moving onto two. Lancelot squirmed and mewled, tears beading in his eyes. He had never experienced something like this before, and it was both overwhelming and exhilarating. When having platonic bro-sex with Gawain, as he had done so often with the Scottish murder-thot, he had always penetrated the other because Gawain hadn’t recieved the magical potion of trans-your-gender from Lancelot’s mom Lady of the Lake like he had. 

Sonic tilted his head, gentling his motion. “Huh? Aren’t you experienced with this? I watched you and Gawain bone down in the middle of lunch, you sluts.” 

Lancelot began to sob. “I… it was platonic… and I’ve never received, you BULLY HEDGE-PRINCE. It was just a bro-fuck… to help Gawain sleep…”

Sonic looked away in shame. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to make assumptions. I just… get so jealous. I can’t control myself around you.”

The idea of Sonic getting in touch with his inner animal aroused Lancelot. “Oh, Sonic…” The knight had almost forgotten Sonic’s fingers inside of him until they twitched, brushing his prostate. “S-SONIC!” he hollered.

Sonic smirked. “I found your chaos emerald.”

Lancelot moaned, wriggling against the bench briefly until Sonic pinned both of Lancelot's hands with one of his own. “Stay still, darling. I’m almost done preparing you.”

The turgid hedgehog with a cock of steel inserted a third finger into Lancelot’s rectum, tracing his insides with fuzzy digits. 

“Oh, Sonic, harder, please, I’m so close,” Lancelot moaned, thrusting his ass back onto the hedgehog’s fingers. Sonic merely laughed, scissoring his fingers and stretching Lancelot’s tight ass. Lancelot mewled, begging incoherently for Sonic’s meaty chili dong in his butt. 

Finally, Sonic deemed Lancelot’s butthole ready for a real pounding. He removed his fingers and grasped his fat schlong by the base, guiding it to his knight’s delicate pucker. With a gasp from each man, Sonic pushed in. His truly gargantuan hog-meat stretched Lancelot’s tender hole to its limits, so hot it almost scalded the gay ass knight. 

“SONIC! Your fat wang… so hot… so big…” Lancelot screamed, eyes rolling back in his head. The shouting, coupled with exposed toes, attracted the attention of Sir Tristan, who skittered down the side of the castle into the courtyard like a horrible toe sucking lizard. 

Sonic pulled out of Lancelot, leaving only the tip of his thicccc weenie inside, before thrusting back in with a loud slap. They groaned in unison, the thickness inside Lancelot too much for the twink to bear. “M… Mommy! Mommy Sonic!” he cried, gasping for air.

The slutty knight leaned up, taking one of Sonic’s ten nipples into his mouth and sucking. He breathed with each of Sonic’s deep, earth shaking thrusts, sucking on the tender bud of the hedgehog nipple to keep quiet. Unfortunately, the duo had already been located by Tristan, who was watching their rough lovemaking. 

Lancelot squirmed, shifting the angle at which their bodies came together and suddenly, Sonic was punishing his prostate with such force that Lancelot felt like he was going to explode. 

Sonic smirked, thrusting even harder and wrapping his hand around Lancelot’s teeny peenie, jerking the knight in time with his thrusts. The knight clenched up, cumming with a shout all over his creamy, delicious stomach. “Mommy!”

The clenching and hot tightness of Lancelot’s love tunnel caused Sonic to fall over the edge into a free falling orgasm as well, filling the knight with cream like he was a cannoli. Sonic pulled out with a wet squelch, leaving little rivulets of hedgeman cummies to trickle from Lancelot’s soft hole. 

Lancelot sighed happily, warmed up from his hedgehog mommy’s warm juices inside of him like hot cocoa for his butt. Tristan jerked his chode angrily, his fist easily engulfing his micropenis. He wished  _ he _ was the one getting dicked down by Sonic… 

Sonic picked up Lancelot lovingly, carrying the knight back to the hedgehog’s chambers, wrapped in Sonic’s cloak. Tristan came weakly, wishing he was the one being cherished like that. He bent down to the ground, licking up lingering cum from Sonic and drearily regretting his choices. 

THE END


End file.
